Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator assembly, a motor having the same and a method of manufacturing the stator assembly, and more particularly, to a stator assembly including a busbar on a stator, a motor having the same, and a method of manufacturing the stator assembly.
Discussion of Related Art
A motor is a device which converts electric energy to rotational energy using the force of a conductor generated in a magnetic field. A general motor includes a rotatable shaft, rotors coupled to the shaft, and a stator fixed in a housing. The stator is installed along the circumferences of the rotors with gaps. Further, coils are wound around the stator to form a rotating magnetic field.
In a stator made by a partitioned core method, busbars in a ring shape are provided on the stator to connect the coils in parallel. The coils of the stator can be electrically connected to the busbars through coil terminals. Power terminals respectively connected to power sources having different polarities and neutral terminals for connecting the coils are provided on the busbars. The power terminals are connected to the neutral terminals and the neutral terminals are connected to connection terminals of the coils by fusing, respectively.
After the busbars are assembled on the stator, bearings are pressed on and inserted into a cover of the rear of the housing, and the rotors are assembled. Then, the housing is bolt-coupled in a final stage of the assembly process.
However, when reviewing a series of the assembly process, the assembly process is complex due to a number of components and a complex structure.